There is a known conventional sheet member container of this kind including a container body in which sheet members are housed so as to be stacked in a horizontal state, a lid member with which a top face opening of the container body is opened/closed, a feeding movable body provided for the lid member for feeding the sheet members, and a pressing member attached to the movable body for pressing the sheet members (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
By moving the feeding movable body, the sheet members are fed one by one, and the top sheet member against which the pressing member presses is taken out.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. SH055-113118 (pp. 1 to 5, FIGS. 1 to 4)